Asura (Final Fantasy IV)
Asura é um personagem de Final Fantasy IV. Ela é co-governante de Feymarch e dos Eidolons ao lado do Rei Leviathan, e deve ser derrotada para falar com o rei. História ''Final Fantasy IV Asura pode ser encontrada embaixo da Biblioteca dos Eidolon, e oferece seu poder para Rydia se o grupo for capaz de derrotá-la em combate. Quando eles prevalecer, Rydia aprende a invocação Asura, e o grupo pode desafiar Leviathan. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- A year after the original game, Rydia speaks to Asura on her way out of the Feymarch to attend the celebration of Damcyan's reconstruction. Asura suggests to Rydia she return to the human world for good, as it is where she truly belongs, and allows Rydia to depart. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years No início do conto da Rydia, Rydia retorna ao Feymarch, mas Asura cumprimenta friamente, dizendo que ela não está mais bem-vinda em seu mundo e pedindo-lhe para sair. Apesar dos protestos de Leviathan, a reunião termina quando Leviathan detecta uma das Maenads que se aproxima. Ele teletransporta Rydia em segurança, como o Maenad petrifica ele e Asura, tomando o controle deles. No conto do Lunar, outra Maenad convoca Asura contra Fusoya e Golbez. Asura desaparece quando sua Maenad invocadora é morta. Nos cristais, Asura é encontrado em Depths na Verdadeira Lua. Se o grupo estiver sem a Rydia, ela é morta, chamando o nome de Rydia. Se Rydia está presente no entanto, Asura sobrevive a batalha e se liberta do controle. Ela graças a Rydia para libertá-la, e pede desculpas por ser cruel com ela quando ela chegou ao Feymarch, admitindo que ela queria ver Rydia novamente. Se ambos Asura e Leviathan são salvos, eles aparecem durante a batalha com Bahamut e o chamam, ajudando a voltar a seus sentidos. No final, se eles não foram salvos nas profundezas, Asura e Leviathan são revividos com os outros Eidolons. Em todos os finais eles visitam Rydia na Vila da Névoa, dizendo-lhe que, simplesmente porque ela não pode visitá-los não significa que eles não podem visitá-la. Batalha Final Fantasy IV Asura é um chefe opcional enfrentado na Feymarch. Derrotá-la é necessário para desafiar Leviathan e mais tarde Bahamut. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Asura é enfrentada na Impact Crater na Lua Vermelha sob o controle de uma Maenad, atuando como suporte dele. Asura é enfrentada em Depths. Galeria File:FFIV Asura Field Sprite.png|Sprite de Asura em ''Final Fantasy IV. File:Amano Asura.jpg|Arte de Final Fantasy IV por Yoshitaka Amano. File:Amano-ashura.jpg|Arte de Final Fantasy IV por Yoshitaka Amano. File:FFIV SNES Asura's Boon.png|Asura invocada em Final Fantasy IV (SNES). File:FFIV Asura.png|Asura invocada em Final Fantasy IV (GBA). File:FFIV TAY Asura's Boom.jpg|Asura invocacda em The After Years. File:FF4PSP Summon Asura.png|Asura invocada em The Complete Collection. File:Asura TCG.png|Trading card. File:FF4PSP Asura Battle.png|Asura's serene. File:FF4PSP Asura Battle - Face 2.png|Asura's angry. File:FF4PSP Asura Battle - Face 3.png|Asura's happy. en:Asura (Final Fantasy IV) Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy IV Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy IV: The After Years